1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention is directed to the field of redundant memory in electronic devices, and more particularly, to systems and methods for programming redundant memory in electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most electronic devices operate using one or more memory elements for storing instructions or data for the electronic device. In general, conventional memory elements are fabricated using semiconductor fabrication processes in which a finite amount of the fabricated memory elements are defective. As a result, conventional memory element designs generally include a number of spare memory areas or sectors which can be activated to replace defective memory elements during post-processing screening and prior to delivery to end-users. For example, in some types of flash memory devices, four spare sectors are provided for every 128 sectors. Accordingly, during the post-production screening, memory modules with defective memory sectors can be effectively repaired by deactivating the defective memory sector, activating one of the spare sectors, and updating the memory map in the memory module to reflect the change.
In general, conventional post-fabrication screening and repair operations are performed by operating the memory elements in a high voltage programming mode. During this mode of operation, voltages significantly higher that the voltages used during normal operations are applied to the memory elements for purposes of for activating and deactivating memory sectors and updating a memory map in the electronic device. Generally, these high voltages exceed the voltage levels available in conventional end-user electronic devices, such as portable or desktop computers. As a result, if memory sectors fail after delivery to an end-user, end-users will typically not be able to repair the memory elements. In particular, end-users typically do not have access to the specialized equipment (to provide the high voltages) needed for repairing the memory elements. Accordingly, the inconvenience and complexity of reprogramming typically results in many repairable electronic devices, such as memory modules, being prematurely discarded.